


Escape from Perfection

by DesertVixen



Category: Tremors (1990)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Rhonda's thoughts about the future...
Relationships: Rhonda LeBeck/Valentine "Val" McKee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Escape from Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



The tiny little town in Nevada hadn’t been all bad, she reflected.

Not only had she made it out of Perfection still alive, Rhonda had also gotten a killer project for her doctorate out of it.

Plus, she would never have met Val if the two men managed to leave Perfection on time.

It was a little easier when she woke in the night, after dreaming that they hadn’t made it out, to reach over and touch Val. 

Sometimes they didn’t go right back to sleep.

One thing was certain, however – their future home would be built on solid rock.

**Author's Note:**

> No YUMADRIN is complete without one for you!


End file.
